Memories, Separation and Love
by Christie Verde
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak disangka, perpisahan yang ditentukan dan rasa sayang yang berubah. Germany&Prussia
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Gilbert Beilschmidt menemukan anak muda itu di sebelah barat bagian kekuasaannya. Pemuda yang tampaknya sedikit lebih muda darinya itu tengah terkapar, darah melumuri pakaiannya. Napasnya satu-satu, dalam setiap hembusannya seakan mengurangi setiap detik waktu hidupnya. Sebuah bendera dengan lambang yang tidak asing tampak terkoyak di samping tubuh sang pemuda. Pemandangan yang cukup sering dilihat Gilbert, sesosok negara yang menemui kekalahannya. Sekarat, menunggu ajal menjemputnya, menghapus keberadaannya dari dunia ini, dan meninggalkan paragraf baru dalam buku tebal yang disebut manusia sebagai "sejarah". Sejenak ia berpikir apakah lebih baik ia menolongnya atau menelantarkannya begitu saja. Tidak ada gunanya membawa pulang negara yang sudah terkoyak, kehilangan kebanggaannya terutama pengakuan dari negara lain. Lagipula ia mendengar Francis-lah yang mengalahkan anak muda itu. Bukankah kemungkinan besar pria pirang flamboyan itu yang akan mengambil si pemuda?

"Feli-"

Bisikan lemah disertai erangan kesakitan terdengar di telinga Gilbert saat ia berniat berbalik dan meninggalkan sang pemuda. Mendesah malas, Gilbert mendekati sosok yang kini tengah berusaha mengangkat lengannya, berjongkok di sampingnya, menyodok pelan dahi sang pemuda menggunakan jari telunjuknya beberapa kali dengan wajah kesal.

"Hei, makhluk bodoh! Daripada kau berusaha untuk bangkit bukankah lebih baik jika kau menyerah saja? Bahkan musuhmu sudah pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian disini? Jadi apalagi yang kau inginkan, hah? _Oree-sama _tidak akan membantumu walaupun kau memohon, kau tahu?"

Namun tampaknya sang pemuda tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Gilbert. Yang sang pemuda tahu hanyalah Gilbert yang menggerakan bibirnya dengan cepat. Pandangannya semakin mengabur, yang bisa didengarnya hanya suara napasnya sendiri yang semakin melemah setiap menitnya. Ia tahu ia akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Ia tahu ia akan menghilang dalam hitungan menit. Tidak akan ada yang tersisa terkecuali benda peninggalannya, sedangkan yang lainnya akan hilang. Daerah kekuasaannya, warganya, prajurit yang bertarung di sampingnya dengan visi yang sama, dan satu sosok berharga dengan janji yang takkan pernah ia lupakan.

"Fe—li—ciano…"

Sebuah kata pun terucap. Kata itu harus ia ucapkan, walau detik ini ia tidak tahu apa artinya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa di akhir hayatnya ia ingin sekali mengucapkan kata itu. Janji, kata kedua yang kini bergema di pikirannya yang semakin kosong. Janji apa? Pada siapa? Semakin ia memikirkannya luka di tubuhnya semakin terasa sakit. Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan kedua kaki dengan lengan kanannya.

Waktunya semakin dekat.

Gilbert sedikit kaget melihat kaki sang pemuda yang mulai terihat—kalau bisa dibilang—tembus pandang. Tidak, pemuda di hadapannya bukanlah sejenis makhluk halus yang tidak disukainya, tapi itu merupakan bukti bahwa pemuda di hadapannya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan. Sudah hampir berakhir.

Terkecuali jika…

"Jan—ji. . .Feli—ciano. . ."

Kembali kata-kata lemah terucap melalui bibir sang pemuda. Gilbert mendesah berat. Kini ia benar-benar harus memutuskan, dan keputusannya ini haruslah menguntungkan dirinya. Namun nampaknya ia tidak bisa berpikir cukup lama karena kini ia mulai tidak bisa melihat lengan kanan sang pemuda.

"Baiklah… aku mengerti! Hentikan gumamanmu itu! Seharusnya aku tidak lewat sini tadi. . . menyebalkan. . .

* * *

><p>Akhirnya re-upload dan re-write cerita ini... Ga nyangka, akhirnya kembali ke fandom Hetalia... mohon R&amp;R nya... dan maafkan kalau masih ada typo, udah lama ga balik ke dunia fic. . . maafkan kalau ada kesesatan, karena bagaimanapun Hetalia punyanya Himaruya-sensei... bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya Pru ama Doitsu udah saya nikahin. . . *dipukul botol bir*<p>

Onto next chapter. . . see u there! xD


	2. Chapter 2 Repay

**Repay**

Ludwig Beilschmidt tengah duduk di samping ranjang seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Wajahnya murung, kedua lengannya menggenggam handuk hangat yang digunakan untuk mengompres dahi pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Sudah cukup… aku tidak apa…"

Suara lemah Gilbert yang menolak handuk hangat ditaruh di dahinya semakin membuat Ludwig khawatir. Terpaksa ia menekan handuk hangat itu di dahi sang kakak agar Gilbert tidak bisa melepasnya. Gilbert mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa… kenapa kau selalu memaksa?"

"Karena menjaga kesehatan itu penting. _Nii-san. _Aku tidak tahu kenapa _Nii-san _bisa terserang flu, jadi yang bisa aku lakukan hanya merawat _Nii-san_ hingga sembuh."

Gilbert memandang sosok adiknya, sekilas sebuah senyuman samar terukir di bibirnya. Namun senyuman itu berkahir dengan tawa khasnya yang terdengar aneh di telinga Ludwig.

"Hah! Kau meremehkanku, kau tahu? Aku tidak apa-apa! Lihat, bahkan aku terlihat lebih sehat dan lebih banyak tersenyum dibandingkan denganmu. Aku bosan melihat wajah murungmu, jadi tersenyumlah!"

"Tapi Nii-san. . . aku khawatir dengan keadaan Nii-san . Nii-san semakin kuat setiap harinya namun luka di tubuh Nii-san semakin banyak. Belum selesai aku merawat luka kemarin hari ini sudah ada luka baru. Nii-san harus lebih berhati-hati. Aku tidak mau Nii-san-"

Perkataan Ludwig berubah menjadi gumaman tertahan akibat Gilbert menyekap mulut sang pemuda. Tawa khasnya kembali terdengar, lengannya yang lain mengacak rambut Ludwig yang kini tengah berusaha menarik lengan kakaknya dari mulutnya.

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti. Bukan sekarang, oke? Jadi kembalilah mengompres dahiku dan berhenti mengoceh hal yang tidak penting. Tidurlah kalau kau sudah lelah, mengerti?"

"Nii-san . . ."

"Kalau kau mengoceh lagi aku akan memaksamu duduk bersimpuh di hadapanku dan berteriak dengan suara lantang, 'Oh, Gilbert-sama, kaulah yang terhebat dan terkuat sepanjang sejarah' sebanyak yang kuinginkan. "

Ludwig hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali mengompres dahi kakaknya, sedangkan Gilbert kembali tertawa semakin keras, hingga akhirnya bergema ke seluruh ruangan tidurnya.

"Satu lagi, Nii-san. . ."

Tawa Gilbert perlahan berhenti, ia berpaling memandang Ludwig yang kini tengah memandang matanya. Manik mereka berdua bertemu. Gilbert mendesah berat.

"Apa?"

"Jika—perang kembali pecah. . . a—aku bersedia mengangkat senjata atas nama Nii-san. Ja—jangan marah, tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa sebentar lagi sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Dan saat seperti itu bukankah dengan bersatu. . . semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik…?"

"Mengapa kau memikirkan hal berat semacam itu? Kau ini hanya anak kecil, kau tahu?"

"Bukan begitu, Nii-san! Dan kumohon berhentilah menganggapku anak kecil. Aku memang adikmu tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku hanya… tidak ingin melihat Nii-san terluka… di depan mataku."

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal serumit itu. Itu urusanku, dan urusanmu hanya belajar lebih rajin, mengerti? Karena suatu saat nanti kau akan. . .-"

Ucapan Gilbert terhenti. Ludwig sedikit mencondongkan badannya, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan kakaknya, namun hanya cengiran khas kakaknya lah yang ia dapat.

"Oke, lupakan hal semacam itu, dan bukankah kau harus mengompres dahiku? Jadi kembalilah mengompres, atau hukuman yang tadi kembali berlaku! Kesesese~"

"Nii-san! Dan bukankah tadi Nii-san bilang tidak mau dikompres?"

Gilbert hanya bisa tersenyum dan menutup matanya, merasakan hangatnya handuk yang mengompres dahinya dan kedua lengan kecil Ludwig yang menekan handuk tersebut dengan lembut. Berbagai kepingan memori berputar di kepalanya. Semuanya selalu berujung di satu titik. Tidak, bukan berawal dari sana. Ia sudah cukup tua, namun ia tahu jelas dari mana memorinya berawal. Namun entah mengapa memori itu selalu berhenti di satu titik yang bisa dibilang cukup mengubah jalan hidupnya. Versailles. Sungguh tempat yang tidak akan bisa ia lupakan. Waktu berlalu cukup cepat. Ia mendesah berat sebelum benar-benar terlelap dalam mimpinya dan kehangatan kompres di dahinya.

_-suatu saat nanti kau akan meneruskan ceritaku. . . aku memiliki dirimu kini. . . dan mungkin saja. . . suatu saat nanti. . . kau yang akan memiliki diriku._


	3. Chapter 3 Always Call me Bruder

**Always call me Bruder!**

Gilbert tidak menyangka perkataan adiknya saat itu akan terbukti. Dua peristiwa besar yang mengubah seluruh memori setiap negara yang masih bertahan ataupun yang sudah hilang telah berlalu. Perang Dunia Pertama dan Kedua. Dua peristiwa itu tidak bisa dipungkiri mengubah memorinya dan Ludwig. Mereka berdua mengalami kerugian besar, terluka berat dan menanggung rasa malu yang tidak bisa hilang begitu saja dengan berlalunya waktu. Namun kini bukan hanya rasa sakit fisik yang harus ia rasakan. Tidak, sepertinya itu belum cukup untuk membersihkan dosanya di masa lalu. Seakan Tuhan kini tengah memberikan hukuman terberat padanya. Tidak, ini bukan kesalahan Ludwig. Ini sepenuhnya kesalahan dirinya.

Kini dirinya dan Ludwig tengah duduk bersebelahan di hadapan sebuah meja kayu yang dingin di sebuah ruangan rapat yang asing bagi mereka berdua. Di seberang mereka duduk Francis, Ivan, Arthur dan Alfred, dua sosok yang disebut pertama sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Namun nampaknya Ivan duduk sedikit lebih jauh dari tiga sosok lain dan memilih duduk lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Gilbert menatap pemandangan di hadapan matanya kini sebagai lukisan paling burung sepanjang hidupnya. Lukisan paling abstrak dengan goresan kanvas yang tidak terbaca, butuh waktu cukup lama hingga ia bisa menerima maknanya.

Inikah bayaran yang setimpal baginya? Jika ia menjawab tidak, bukankah berarti ia berpikir ada hukuman yang lebih berat yang akan menimpanya? Tetapi jika ia menjawab ya, Gilbert tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia hanya tidak siap dengan kenyataan yang kini tengah dibacakan oleh pihak yang menang atas mereka berdua, dirinya dan Ludwig.

"Jadi itu keputusannya. Bagaimana, Ludwig?" Tanya Alfred, nada suaranya terdengar serius, sungguh berbeda dari gaya bicaranya sehari-hari. Sang Amerika menatap lurus mata adiknya yang duduk di samping kanannya. Ia tidak bisa menoleh ke arah Ludwig. Ia tidak sanggup dan tidak berani.

_Menyedihkan. Bukankah dulu ia tidak terkalahkan? Bukankah dulu ia begitu ditakuti? Bahkan oleh sosok di sampingnya yang dulu bersedia bersatu dengannya?_

"Aku tidak keberatan. Itu yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Kami berdua bisa menyanggupinya."

_Bohong._

"Dengan begitu semuanya sudah ditetapkan. Semuanya berakhir dengan baik, bukan begitu?"

Ucapan Ivan terdengar di telinga Gilbert, diakhiri dengan tawa pendek khasnya yang menyebalkan. Sungguh Gilbert ingin sekali berdiri dan menendang meja di hadapannya, berteriak dengan gaya khasnya, menyuruh keempat sosok dihadapannya untuk berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal dan membiarkan dirinya dan Ludwig keluar dari ruangan yang menyebalkan ini.

_Seandainya ia bisa melakukannya tanpa menambah rasa bersalahnya akan adiknya._

"Ya, aku senang semuanya sudah ditetapkan." Jawab Gilbert dengan nada datar. Tatapannya kosong, ia bahkan tidak menatap Ivan yang sudah tersenyum senang ke arahnya. Senyuman memuakkan yang mengeluarkan aura tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan saat dulu ia mengalahkannya sang pria tidak memiliki senyuman semacam itu. Tampaknya pribadinya semakin memburuk pasca perang. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Ivan karena pria disampingnya pun mengalami perubahan yang mengejutkan semasa Perang Dunia Kedua.

_Itulah mengapa dirinya membenci perang. Ya, ia senang memiliki daerah vital negara lain, namun hal itu memang selalu berujung pada hal yang sama, bukan begitu? _

"Saatnya… kita berpisah, Nii-san. . ."

Ucapan lirih itu terdengar di telinganya. Sungguh Gibert ingin sekali menoleh ke arah adiknya, namun ia tetap tidak berani melakukannya. Nampaknya perkataan Ludwig hanya terdengar olehnya karena empat sosok lain di ruangan itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Gilbert menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ragu. Haruskah ia menjawab pernyataan itu? Jika ya, maka itu berarti. . .

"Ya, _West_. . . Jangan lupa. . . untuk tetap memanggilku _bruder. . ._"

Itulah percakapan terakhir mereka berdua. Percakapan yang sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan Gilbert tidak sempat tertawa ataupun menepuk bahu adiknya dengan penuh semangat. Tidak, bahkan ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa melakukannya suatu saat nanti.

_Apakah ia masih bisa melihat wajah Ludwig suatu saat nanti? Apakah usahanya untuk menyatukan mereka berdua memang sia-sia?_

Rapat terkutuk itu pun berakhir setelah beberapa ucapan resmi dari setiap anggota rapat. Ia memang menganggap rapat itu sebagai rapat terkutuk, tapi disisi lain Gilbert tidak mau rapat itu usai begitu saja. Karena setelah ini, setelah ia keluar dari ruang terkutuk ini, Ludwig tidak akan bersama lagi dengan dirinya. Rumahnya akan terasa jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Antara ada dan tiada. Ludwig masih ada di rumahnya, ia masih ada di rumah sang adik. Tapi keadaan sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Kedua pintu besar ruang rapat pun terbuka dari luar. Ivan berdiri dengan senyumannya, mengarah ke gerbang sebelah kanan, memberikan isyarat padanya untuk mengikutinya. Alfred, Arthur dan Francis melangkah ke gerbang satunya, gerbang sebelah kiri. Ludwig menolehkan kepalanya seidikit, namun sebelum mata mereka berdua sempat bertemu sang adik sudah beranjak berdiri dan mengikuti ketiga sosok yang mulai menghilang di balik gerbang. Senyum hambar mengantar kepergian Ludwig dan perpisahan mereka. Dengan enggan Gilbert beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Ivan ke arah yang tidak ia ketahui. Dunia baru yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

_Terutama, tanpa keberadaan Ludwig, tanpa keberadaan separuh dirinya. . ._


End file.
